This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling pressure in containers from a periodic acoustic source.
It is well-known that a periodic acoustic phenomenon produces alternating pressure waves. It is also known that in heat engines, and particularly internal combustion engines, there are a large number of sources of periodic noise and that there are also pressure control problems, particularly as regards metering of the air-fuel mixture in the carburetion of internal combustion engines.
This invention utilizes the periodic acoustic phenomena produced by these engines or other acoustic sources to control the pressure in containers where it is required to effect a pressure correction.
Furthermore, in internal combustion engines used in motor vehicles, it is well-known that carburetion is frequently disturbed by acoustic phenomena produced by the engines. This invention proposes more particularly to obviate this type of disadvantage by making use of the acoustic phenomenon which produced the disturbance, in order to correct the effects of the latter.
The static positive or negative pressure increases rapidly with the alternating acoustic pressure and depends generally on the geometric features of the container system, the value of the ratio of the pressure loss coefficients, and the frequency of the alternating acoustic pressure of the periodic source.